supernova
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: "Gale," Madge menghirup udara setelah melepaskan ciumannya, tersenyum kecut, "lain kali, simpan ciumanmu itu untuk Katniss." ;; gale/madge


a/n: benar-benar. marah. saat. ini. KENAPA MADGE TIDAK ADA DI FILMNYA? KENAPA? GAH!  
>an2: dan jika mereka belum mengumumkan siapa Cinna di filmnya, aku akan membunuh mereka.  
>an3: dan Mockingjay HARUS terbit.  
>an4: dan saya harus membuat fic simon/isabelle. duh.  
>warning: <strong>spoilerspoilerspoiler<strong>. OOC. FAILURE.  
>disclaimer: hunger games © suzanne collins<p>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

**su ****•**** per ****• ****no ****•**** va  
><strong>[n Astron] bintang meledak berukuran besar 

**gale** & **madge**

-x-

* * *

><p>Ada satu peraturan yang selalu berlaku di Panem, tapi tidak pernah diucapkan oleh Presiden Snow:<p>

_Jangan pernah jatuh cinta._

::

Dia pertama kali melihatnya saat lelaki itu membawakan stroberi-stroberi merah yang begitu kecil dalam genggaman tangannya. Madge mengerjapkan matanya dan lelaki itu menatapnya dengan malas, seakan-akan mengatakan, _Ya ampun, ambil saja stroberi ini_.

Seakan menjawab permintaan yang dilontarkan melalui tatapan malasnya, Madge mengambil stroberi miliknya dengan ucapan "terima kasih" dan "bisakah kau menjual stroberi-stroberi pada kami lagi besok?" sambil menyerahkan uang pada lelaki itu, sisi tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk malas, memutar tumitnya, pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Madge berlari ke dapur, menaruh stroberinya di atas meja, dan berlari lagi ke kamar mandi, mengusap tangannya dengan lembut supaya tangannya dingin kembali.

::

Dia baru menyadari bahwa lelaki itu merupakan senior di sekolahnya, dan seorang sahabat dari Katniss Everdeen, satu-satunya teman yang pernah dia miliki (tunggu dulu, mereka teman?).

Namanya Gale Hawthorne. Kadang dia tidak mengerti kenapa orang tuanya menamakannya dengan nama seperti itu: Gale. Dia tidak pernah melihat sosok khas angin ribut dalam dirinya. Madge mengangkat bahu.

Jadi, kadang, jika dia melihatnya di koridor sekolah atau di kantin atau di halaman sekolah, dia menancapkan pandangannya ke sosok lelaki itu, yang memiliki penampilan khas Seam seperti Katniss selama lelaki itu sibuk melakukan aktivitas lain. Jika Gale mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menoleh ke arahnya, Madge mengangkat buku Sejarahnya sampai menutupi wajahnya dan berkomat-kamit, mengutuk pipinya yang terasa membara.

::

Bangun. Lari ke pintu. Mengambil stroberi dari Gale. Makan pagi. Pergi ke sekolah. Belajar. Mencari Gale. Makan siang bersama Katniss. Mencari Gale. Belajar lagi. Mencari Gale. Pulang sekolah. Mencari Gale. Mengurung diri di kamar. Memikirkan Gale. Belajar lagi. Tidak sengaja menggambar wajah Gale. Tidur. Memimpikan Gale.

(Ah, lingkaran kehidupan baru Madge.)

::

Tatapan Gale terkadang menghipnotisnya.

Dia tahu Gale membencinya karena dia kaya dan merupakan seorang anak Walikota Undersee dan dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan makanan sementara dirinya telah kehilangan ayah dan dia menjadi kepala keluarga dalam usianya yang masih berumur delapan belas tahun. Dia juga tahu Gale membencinya karena saat menatapnya, tatapan yang diberikan Gale merupakan tatapan yang menusuk kulit, menggetarkan tulang, merobek hati.

Tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu berarti Gale masih menyadari keberadaannya. Masih.

::

Gale mencintai Katniss.

Dia tahu dari cara Gale menatap Katniss―dia sudah belajar dari sebuah buku. Sahabat jadi cinta. Waktu membuat benih cinta bersemi di hatinya. Mempunyai banyak persamaan. Itu semua bisa terjadi dalam kehidupan.

Madge mengerti.

(Dan dia berusaha untuk menahan perasaan bencinya terhadap Katniss, karena sungguh, Katniss itu perempuan yang dicintai banyak orang dan dia tidak pantas untuk dibenci.)

Lalu, Madge melihat Gale berbicara dengan Katniss, dan melihat bintang berkilau di matanya, dan tawanya seperti supernova; menggelegar, meledak, kemudian menghilang dalam pikiran Madge. Dia tersenyum tipis menyadari sebuah fakta:

Hanya Katniss yang membuat Gale berkilau seperti bintang utara.

Dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan; dia selalu senang saat melihat Gale berkilau di dalam kegelapan dan suasana muram yang selalu menjalar ke semua daerah Panem karena adanya _Hunger Games_.

(Terima kasih, Katniss.)

::

"Gaun yang cantik," katanya.

Madge memelototi Gale, tidak yakin apakah Gale menyindirnya atau memujinya, karena dia memakai gaun yang lebih cantik daripada gaun yang dikenakan Katniss, ditambah lagi dia memakai pin emas yang berkilau saat sinar mentari menerpanya. Tapi pelototan itu hanyalah sebuah samaran; bagaikan drum, jantungnya ditabuh dengan keras, berdegup dengan kencang. "Gaun yang cantik" adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang benar-benar mendekati sebuah pujian, dan itu membuat Madge histeris di dalam. Madge mengulum senyum. "Yah, jika aku akhirnya harus pergi ke Capitol, aku ingin kelihatan cantik, 'kan?"

Madge tersenyum selebar samudra saat Gale menatapnya bingung.

Beri satu skor untuknya.

::

Saat Katniss dan Peeta Mellark, seorang anak pemilik toko roti, berdiri bersama Effie Trinket, yang sedang mengoceh tidak jelas dengan aksen Capitol yang menyebalkan, Madge penasaran dengan keadaan Gale. Dia menoleh ke arah Gale, mendapati Gale sedang menancapkan kukunya ke telapak tangannya, matanya bersinar dengan lemah, memohon bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi.

_Tentu saja dia memohon_, batin Madge. _Katniss bisa saja mati berlumuran darah saat seseorang mungkin memotong lehernya dengan kapak. Kemudian meriam dibunyikan, gambar cantik berwajahkan Katniss terlihat di langit Cornucopia. Dan peti mati cantik pun dikirim dari Capitol, orang-orang akan menangisinya, seperti pemakaman lainnya, dan Gale mungkin menahan tangisnya agar penglihatannya tidak kabur supaya dia bisa melihat wajah Snow White yang didandan begitu cantik, bahkan saat mati, agar wajah yang cantik itu mengendap di dinding otaknya, dan tidak akan pernah menghilang dari benaknya untuk selama-lamanya_.

Madge menoleh lagi dan menghela napas. _Ya, pasti begitu; tapi hanya akan terjadi jika Katniss mati_.

::

Katniss, Peeta, dan Haymitch Abernathy telah pergi ke Capitol.

Madge masuk ke sekolah dan melirik ke dalam kelas Gale, melihat Gale sedang berdiam diri di kelas. Dia seperti seekor tikus yang menggelepar-gelepar tak berdaya di jalanan, mati karena ditabrak kenyataan bahwa Katniss harus ikut berpartisipasi dalam _game _sialan itu.

Madge berjalan ke kelasnya dan mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan dalam kehampaan.

Siangnya, Madge makan siang di kantin seperti biasanya. Hanya saja tidak ada Katniss di sampingnya, duduk sambil memakan makanannya dalam keheningan seperti biasa. Sekarang dia sendirian. Tidak ada lagi perempuan yang dia anggap sebagai teman. Madge menghela napas sambil menyantap roti isinya. Dia berpikir dia tidak akan merasa hampa jika menonton _Hunger Games _malam ini. Mungkin.

Sekonyong-konyong, orang duduk di depannya. Madge menjatuhkan roti isinya saat mengetahui siapa yang duduk di depannya saat ini. Gale. "Gale? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Makan siang. Memangnya apa lagi?" kata Gale singkat, nada marah terbungkus rapi dalam suaranya.

"Mungkin membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Katniss di Capitol, atau kau kesepian karena tidak ada Katniss di sini," balas Madge, memberi pelototan yang pernah dia berikan pada Gale saat hari pemungutan. Gale tidak menjawab.

Keheningan membungkus mereka selama setengah jam. Lutut mereka bersentuhan dan jantung Madge mulai ditabuh lagi. Tapi ada satu peraturan yang selalu berlaku di Panem, tapi tidak pernah diucapkan oleh Presiden Snow:

_Jangan pernah jatuh cinta._

Dan Madge ingin sekali mematuhi peraturan itu. Jatuh cinta itu membahayakan; bisa membuatmu pergi ke surga dan neraka, melewati lingkaran-lingkaran yang memusingkan, membuatmu mencari jalan keluar dari labirin raksasa. Lagi pula, jika dia sudah menikah dan punya anak, anaknya akan menghadapi ancaman terbesar dalam hidupnya: _Hunger Games. _

Madge mengangkat dagunya dan menancapkan pandangannya ke mata abu-abu itu. Dia menyukai mata khas Seam. Warnanya abu-abu, terperangkap antara bayangan hitam dan putih, cantik. Kadang dia berharap dia mempunyai mata khas Seam, agar dia tahu bagaimana cara Gale memandang dunia kejam ini.

Gale mendapati Madge memandangnya lekat-lekat. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa?"

"Aku punya ide: aku dan kamu, menonton _Hunger Games _setiap malam."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merindukan Katniss, dan kau juga begitu."

Setelah diam selama beberapa menit, Gale hanya mengangguk pelan.

Madge menghela napas. Jika menyangkut soal Katniss, rasanya Gale bisa menyetujui apa saja.

::

"Roti isi?"

"Tidak."

"Stroberi?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, stroberi yang kaujual pada ayahku itu enak sekali. Kau yakin tidak mau memakannya?"

"Tidak."

Madge menghela napas. Tampaknya malam ini tidak akan berjalan lancar.

(apalagi saat Gale menatap lekat-lekat Katniss dan Peeta bergandengan tangan di atas panggung, mata abu-abunya meneriakkan nama Katniss dan sesuatu seperti "kenapa harus kamu, Katniss? Kenapa?" Madge hanya bisa menghiraukan rasa sakit di dadanya, tersenyum kecut melihat Katniss di televisi.

Katniss cantik sekali.)

::

Setiap hari, di sekolah, mereka memakan makan siang mereka dalam keheningan. Jika mereka berbicara, mereka akan menghindari topik yang berhubungan dengan Katniss. Kemudian, mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah seperti biasanya, tidak menyapa satu sama lain.

Setiap hari, di rumah Madge, mereka menonton _Hunger Games_, berbicara betapa buruknya Capitol dan "menurutmu, apa yang sedang dipikirkan Katniss saat ini?" Madge sering melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan dan Gale menjawab seadanya, kadang tidak menjawab.

::

Saat Katniss berputar di atas panggung, mempermainkan gaunnya yang begitu cantik, dan mengundang tawa Caesar Flickerman beserta penonton-penonton, Gale tersenyum, berbisik, "Dia benar-benar cantik."

Dia mungkin mengira bahwa Madge tidak mendengar pujian dalam suara bisikan itu, namun Madge mendengarnya dengan jelas; bisikan itu seperti sebuah gong yang dipukul oleh seseorang dan suara yang ditimbulkan itu benar-benar memekakkan kedua telinganya. "Ya," bisik Madge, menutup matanya seraya mengulum senyum kecut. "Dia cantik."

::

Gale menonton lima menit pembicaraan antara Caesar dan Katniss penuh dengan senyuman.

Gale menonton lima menit pembicaraan antara Caesar dan Peeta penuh dengan kerutan dahi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Madge menghela napas.

(_Dia memang mencintai Katniss_.)

::

Hari-hari berikutnya mereka menonton masih menonton _Hunger Games_, hanya saja kali ini tidak ada senyuman. Hanya ada kerutan dahi dan perasaan takut yang terkumpul di dalam perut. Mereka takut kalau Katniss akan pulang ke Distrik Dua Belas dalam keadaan mati.

Madge melihat wajah lelah Gale, berharap Katniss pulang dan biarkan tawanya menggelegar lagi di dalam pikirannya. Dia benar-benar rindu dengan suasana dimana _Hunger Games _masih diadakan dan Katniss bukanlah korban yang terpilih.

::

Katniss dan Peeta telah masuk delapan besar dan Gale membencinya karena Peeta masih hidup dan sekarang Peeta sering sekali mencium bibir Katniss. Wajah Gale langsung muram saat sesuatu terjadi di antara Katniss dan Peeta. Cemburu, kata orang. Gale tidak mempedulikan itu. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah Peeta mati saja dan Katniss pulang ke Distrik Dua Belas, menikmati daging kelinci yang mereka akan dapatkan di hutan.

Madge hanya memelintir gaun polosnya sambil menautkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Gale, merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar darinya, dan berharap bahwa kelingkingnya juga terasa hangat dan bisa menenangkan perasaan Gale, supaya kerutan di dahi Gale menghilang digantikan oleh senyum tulus yang selalu diberikannya pada Katniss.

(Dua jam menonton, Gale tidak sadar bahwa Madge menggenggam tangannya.)

::

Mereka seharusnya menonton saat Katniss dan Peeta masuk ke tiga besar. Tapi saat itu mereka hanya duduk diam di tempat, tangan mereka tidak terjalin seperti tiga-empat hari terakhir ini.

Madge mengerjapkan matanya ke Gale. "Kenapa kau mematikannya?" tanya Madge.

"Aku capek menontonnya," kata Gale. (_Aku capek melihat Katniss bersama laki-laki sialan itu._) "Kurang tidur."

Madge memandangi cekung abu-abu di bawah matanya. "Aku bisa melihatnya," kata Madge, menunjuk mata Gale. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan menonton Katniss lagi."

Gale mengempaskan badannya ke sofa dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Tolong jangan nyalakan televisi itu. Bisa?"

Madge mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja," kata Madge, menyingkirkan _remote _dari hadapannya sementara Gale memijat pelipisnya. "Kau pusing?" Gale mengangguk. "Mau kupijit?"

Gale menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Untuk menenangkan perasaanmu?"

Gale mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah."

"Oke," kata Madge. "Duduk di lantai―aku akan memijitmu dari atas," perintah Madge.

Gale berpindah dari sofa ke lantai, tepat berhadapan dengan Madge yang duduk di atas sofa. Madge mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kedua pelipis Gale, memutar-mutar jarinya. Dia memijit pelipis Gale sambil menggigit bibir, mengutuk kedua pipinya yang terasa terbakar, dan berharap Gale lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya. _Tuhan_, _jangan buat dia melihatku._

Sesuai harapan Madge, Gale memejamkan matanya. "Kau pemijat yang bagus," puji Gale. "Lain kali, kalau aku sudah bekerja di tambang, aku akan datang ke sini dan menyuruhmu untuk memijat badanku."

Suara tawa lembut mulai keluar dari tenggorokan Madge. Gale membuka mata dan mendapati mulut Madge terbuka lebar seraya semburat merah menguar di pipinya. Baru kali ini Gale mendengar Madge tertawa. Biasanya dia hanya mendengar keheningan dan helaan napas dan suara datar dari Madge. Sekarang, dia mendengar tawa dari Madge. Mengejutkan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau memujiku," tukas Madge.

"Memangnya aku tidak pernah memujimu?"

Madge mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Kalau kau pernah memujiku, aku yakin kau bermaksud untuk menyindirku. Maksudku, kau membenciku karena aku kaya, anak wali kota, tidak perlu menukarkan nama untuk mendapatkan _tessera_ dan lain-lain. Jadi, yah, tidak pernah." Madge berdeham. "Lagi pula―"

Gale pikir dia menyukai suara tawa Madge, jadi dia pikir itulah alasannya mengapa dia menciumnya.

Dan Madge sudah menyukainya sejak lama, jadi dia yakin itulah alasannya mengapa dia membalas ciumannya.

Tapi mereka tahu ciuman itu bukan ditujukan untuk Madge, melainkan Katniss.

"Gale," Madge menghirup udara setelah melepaskan ciumannya, tersenyum kecut, "lain kali, simpan ciumanmu itu untuk Katniss."

Gale hanya bisa terdiam sementara Madge berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan satu tetes airmata pun mengalir di wajahnya, berusaha untuk menjadi perempuan tegar seperti Katniss.

(tapi, saat Gale pulang, Madge menangis. Dia tidak bisa menjadi perempuan seperti Katniss. Tidak akan pernah.)

::

Sejak saat itu, mereka saling mendiamkan.

::

Akhir dari _Hunger Games _ke-74 benar-benar mengejutkan. Katniss dan Peeta berhasil menjadi pemenang.

Semua orang menyambut kepulangan Katniss dan Peeta dengan penuh suka cita. Madge juga ikut senang karena orang yang dianggapnya teman sudah pulang dan itu berarti Gale bisa berkilau lagi seperti bintang utara.

Dia benar-benar senang. Sungguh.

::

Dia mendapati Gale mencium Katniss di hutan.

Madge mengulum senyum.

Dia mendengarkan perkataannya (atau dia ingin membuktikan bahwa ada laki-laki lain yang menyukai Katniss selain Peeta Mellark).

Madge memutar tumitnya, menjauhi dua orang yang sedang dilanda cinta tersebut, dan berkomat-kamit.

_Tuhan, biarkan aku melupakannya._

::

Katniss dan Peeta pergi menjalankan Tur Kemenangan. Madge memakan makan siangnya dengan hampa. Tidak ada Katniss, dan Gale sudah bekerja di pertambangan.

Madge menghela napas dan membayangkan apakah dia akan memakan makan siangnya sendirian sampai ajal datang.

::

Madge mengerjapkan mata saat Gale muncul di depan rumahnya.

"Hei," sapanya, melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung.

Madge berdeham, berusaha menyingkirkan suasana canggung yang meliputi mereka. "Hei, Gale. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Ah, ya. Aku memintamu untuk memijat badanku."

Madge hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, kemudian tersenyum selebar alam semesta. "Baiklah, Tuan Hawthorne. Madge Undersee bersedia untuk memijat badan anda! Silahkan masuk, Tuan," ajak Madge, membentangkan tangannya.

Gale tertawa. "Terima kasih, Nona Undersee," kata Gale, mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Madge. "Saya benar-benar menantikan pelayanan anda malam ini."

_degdegdeg_. Jantung Madge berdegup kencang.

Dia langsung membayangkan apakah jantungnya bisa meledak layaknya supernova.

::

Mereka tidak pernah berbicara lagi setelah itu karena Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, dan Gale sibuk merencanakan sesuatu dan Madge sibuk belajar di sekolahnya. Tapi terkadang mereka melihat satu sama lain di jalan, tersenyum sesaat, dan berjalan pergi.

Madge merasa senang dan ingin menyimpan semua kenangan yang dia miliki.

::

Setelah acara _Quarter Quell _berubah kacau, pesawat-pesawat Capitol mengebom Distrik Dua Belas dengan brutal. Api membara di mana-mana. Teriakan-teriakan permintaan tolong serta suara ledakan bom telah menjadi lagu pengantar tidur bagi hari yang menyeramkan itu. Kabut dan debu memenjarakan mereka di neraka ini.

Madge menatap ledakan-ledakan bom dari jendela kamarnya dengan wajah horor. Mayat-mayat berserakan di tanah Distrik Dua Belas bagaikan sampah, sudah rusak dan terkoyak-koyak. Dia melihat Gedung Keadilan roboh. Dia takut melihat semua ini. Dia ingin lari tapi tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak sesuai kemauannya. Dia menoleh lagi dan mendapati Gale sibuk memerintah penduduk Distrik Dua Belas yang masih hidup untuk segera keluar dari neraka bumi ini.

Gale mendongak dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Madge. Madge ingin sekali pergi keluar untuk bertanya, _apa yang ingin kaukatakan Gale?_ dan dia berharap sekali bahwa Gale mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena dia adalah anak dari Wali Kota Undersee dan Gale membencinya.

Suara di dalam kepalanya mengatakan: _sudah sudah sudah, ini sudah waktunya bagimu untuk mati_. Madge menngerutkan dahinya, kemudian mengambil semua kekuatannya untuk berlari ke arah Gale. Dia berlari menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat.

Dia berlari menuju pintu utama dan membukanya, melihat Gale sedang meneriakkan namanya dan menggesturkan tangannya agar dia segera berlari ke arahnya. Dia ingin pergi berlari ke arah Gale sekarang juga, namun orang tuanya masih berada di dalam. Dia berlari ke dalam, berteriak "AYAH! IBU!" dan mencari mereka ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah cahaya melesat turun dari langit ke tanah, jatuh bagaikan bintang jatuh.

BUUUUM!

Dia menyaksikan sebuah supernova.

::

"Katniss," kata Gale, suaranya terdengar hampa, "Madge dan keluarganya telah mati."

::

fin

* * *

><p>an5: bad ending. Aku tahu. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya 8'( tapi adegan terakhir itu cuma hasil pemikiran saya karena saya belum baca Mockingjay -_-  
>an6: dan, yeah, yeah, plotnya FAIL banget.


End file.
